Yotsuba Maya/Relationships
Shiba Tatsuya She is capable of holding a casual conversation with him; even referring to him as her "cute nephew", although behind his back calls him "the monster".Volume 8, Chapter 15 Maya's true feelings about Tatsuya are that his unnatural abilities can triumph over her own abilities, which leads her to slightly fear him. However, she also shows some consideration for him from time to time. Unlike many others in Yotsuba clan, she appears to be one of the few who respects Tatsuya and she didn't consider him as a defective magician. In Volume 16, it is revealed that during Miya's pregnancy with Tatsuya, Maya had constantly visited Miya and claimed that she wanted a child like Tatsuya. The entire clan prayed for the yet to be born Tatsuya to possess the ability to protect the family, but Maya hoped for him to have the means to destroy the world that made her suffer. When Tatsuya was born with the capability to one day destroy the world (through Material Burst), Maya admitted she became so overjoyed to the point of dancing with glee. Maya sees Tatsuya as a potential to embark her vengeance upon the world. Due to the similarities of their magic, and the fact that Tatsuya was born with a magic she wished for, Maya considers Tatsuya as her son, at least at a spiritual level.Volume 16, Chapter 6 Once, Hayama also stated that she always became excited whenever they are discussing Tatsuya’s story. Maya made the announcement that Tatsuya is her biological son at the meeting of the Yotsuba in volume 16, a lie that needed to be told in order for Tatsuya and Miyuki to become engaged.Volume 16, Chapter 7 Hayama Hayama is the head butler of the Yotsuba Family,Volume 11, Chapter 16 and takes direct orders from Yotsuba Maya.Volume 11, Chapter 14 Maya and Hayama's relationship is close to that of collaborators than a proper master-servant, and she considers him her confidante; even entrusting him with many secrets of the Yotsuba Family. It is shown that Hayama can speak his mind about the choices the Yotsuba Family should take in the future. He also scolded her about the risks of using Hliðskjálf, which showed that he can say many things that others would shrink away from.Volume 11, Chapter 15 Saegusa Kouichi He, along with Yotsuba Miya and Maya, were tutored by Kudou Retsu, whom he still refers to as "Sensei".Volume 12, Chapter 8 In the past, he and Maya loved each other. However, Maya was kidnapped and he failed to protect her from being taken. Ever since this event, 'The Nightmare of 2062', they have had a strained relationship.Volume 8, Untouchable - The Nightmare of 2062 Currently Kouichi treats Maya as a rival, and fears that the Yotsuba Clan has gained too much power and needs to be weakened. Shiba Miya After the events of the Dahan Incident, Maya and Miya's relationship became like a cold war and they avoided each other. This is due to Maya believing that her sister "killed" the person she was. When Tatsuya is born, Maya was happy to have the chance to take care of Tatsuya, but Miya understood that her sister had ulterior motives so the tension between them grew even more strained. However, during the Okinawa Incident, Maya still interceded to protect her sister and her family, hinting that she still cared about her.Volume 8, Chapter 14 In the future, in volume 16, it is implied that the idea of engagement with Tatsuya and Miyuki was solely her initiative, while Miya tried to avoid promoting any sympathy between Shiba siblings, so that Miyuki could stop her brother without any doubt, if necessary. Shiba Miyuki Miyuki fears Maya and her ability to influence her and her brother's lives so much. Maya has a tendency to call whenever Tatsuya isn't at home, causing a lot of stress on her niece.Volume 7, Chapter 13 It has been noted that Maya does not look on her niece and nephew very favourably, but she does recognize the extreme importance of protecting Miyuki in order to keep control of Tatsuya. Maya views Miyuki as Tatsuya's leash and treats her well. She is the most promising successor candidate for the Yotsuba Family, whom Maya wishes to promote to heir in order to control her brother. Volume 16 reveals that due to genetic modification on Miyuki by Miya before she was born, Tatsuya and Miyuki can have healthy children. At main house meeting, Maya announces Tatsuya's and Miyuki's engagement. Thus, making Miyuki her future daughter-in-law in public view. Mutsuzuka Atsuko Atsuko usually sides with Maya during discussions, due to a sense of admiration for Maya and female camaraderie. One of the reasons Shibata Katsushige attends Fifth High School in Sendai, is due to the friendliness between Atsuko and Maya.Volume 17, Chapter 5 References